This study examines the hypothesis that increased circulating testosterone levels beginning in young adulthood play a role in the increased risk for prostatic cancer among African American. Normal volunteers from the student body and staff of the University of Pittsburgh will be recruited for this study. Blood samples will be drawn from 50 Caucasian and 50 African American men both in the morning and in the evening because of the diurnal variation in testosterone concentrations.